Lizzie's sick
by dancefan93
Summary: Lizzie's sick and in the hospital


Elliot tightly closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. He watched as his ex-wife clutched the hand of his second youngest daughter as if to transfer some of her energy to the teenager. His ex-wife's body shook with sobs. They may not have been the greatest married couple, but he still knew when she was trying to be strong. He pushed himself off the door frame and went over to her. He gently grasped her wrist. She looked at him with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. He pulled her out of her chair and to him. She immedatiely wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. His shirt was soon soaked with Kathy's tears. His wife, Olivia, stood in the door way watching the scene with her two year old daughter on her hip. Normally, if she saw Kathy in Elliot's arms, she would think that Elliot was going back to her. Now however, she knew they were comforting each other.

"Mama, Lizzie sick?" The two year old, Emma, asked.

"Yeah baby, Lizzie very sick." Emma struggled to get out of Olivia's arms and ran to her father. She wrapped her small arms around her father's leg. Elliot looked down and gave his youngest a small smile.

"Hi princess." He momentarily let go of Kathy and picked up his daughter. He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Emma around Kathy. He looked toward the door and saw Olivia walking in. "Hi Liv."

"Hey." She quickly pecked his lips and looked over and Lizzie. "Any news?" Kathy dried her eyes and pulled away from Elliot.

"None what so ever. I guess no news is good news right? I mean at least she hasn't gotten worse." Olivia let her eyes leave the pale blue ones of her husband's ex-wife. She looked at the sleeping figure of her step-daughter. Her face had never been paler, her hair was tied back away from her face with only a few ringlets of her naturally curly hair fell around her face; while most of her head was wrapped in gauze. Olivia felt tears sting her eyes and she tried to hold them back. She felt an arm around her waist. She knew it was Elliot. She felt his head rest on top of hers. She looked over and saw Kathy was holding Emma. She sighed shakily and leaned into her husband. She rested her arms on his.

"She'll get better El. She's got that Stabler stubbornness. She won't let this sickness win." As soon as the words left her lips, Lizzie's eyes began to flutter. "El, did you see that?" She whispered. Elliot let of her and went over to his daughter.

"Lizzie, come on sweetheart. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes baby girl." Lizzie's eyes fluttered again and halfway opened. "Come on baby, all the way." Her eyes closed. "No, sweetheart, come on. Please, open your eyes for me." Lizzie opened her eyes and her eyeballs scanned her surrounding area and came to rest starring at Elliot's.

"Daddy?" Elliot's eyes instantly filled with tears and over flowed down his face.

"Yeah, baby girl, it's me. I'm so happy to see you're awake." He tried to wipe away his tears but more just filled their places. Kathy put Emma on the bed and stood next to her.

"LIZZIE! YOU NO SICK NO MORE!" Emma said excitedly. Everyone cracked a smile, even Lizzie.

"Emma, I told you not to yell. You can't yell around Lizzie. Lizzie, I'm glad to see you're up." Olivia said to her daughters.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?"

"Sweetheart, you've been unconscious for four days. You passed out during school and they rushed you here. They found… um… something. They found a brain tumor. They removed it but you're going to be weak for a while; especially after being out of it but for four days. Lizzie's eyes widened. She gently reached her hand up and felt part of her hair was gone and there was a gauze pad over a large part of her head. "Your hair will grow back by the time you can go back to school and the scar won't even be able to be seen except with if you put your hair up. "Hey, you're still my beautiful princess." Lizzie nodded and wiped her eyes. Kathy moved into Lizzie's view.

"If it bothers you that much sweetie, we can get some wigs for you to wear when you go out."

"Can we please?"

"Of course, I can bring some catalogs and you pick out the ones you want."

"Thanks Mom." Kathy leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead. Emma grabbed Lizzie's hair and start4ed to brush it with her fingers. "What are you doing crazy?"

"Make Lizzie pretty." Emma replied not stopping. Lizzie smiled and just leaned back and let her half-sister play with her hair. Olivia went behind Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See I told you, Stabler stubbornness. When have I ever scared you wrong?"

"You're right. Lizzie definitely got that from me."

"We just have to worry about Emma showing that. She already has my Badass Benson qualities."

"Ah ah, remember now it's Strongass Stabler." Elliot replied turning his head to kiss her.

"EW! Mama, Daddy, no kissy face!"

"I stand corrected. Badass Benson is definitely there." Elliot turned his attention back to his daughter. "So, maybe when you get out of here, we can go to the beach like I promised you we would."

"Yeah, our family tradition. I almost forgot about that." Elliot smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Good thing I remembered then. Kathy, you and Michael are more than welcome to come along as well. This time, it has a much more important meaning. Celebration that Lizzie is alive and going to be fine."


End file.
